Wild Child
by Tricksters Girl
Summary: When Daine and Numair realise they’re going to have a baby, both couldn’t be happier. However, not everything goes to plan.
1. Problems

Wild Child  
  
By Tricksters Girl Disclaimer: Don't own them coz if I did, Kel and Dom would be together already!!  
  
Summary: When Daine and Numair realise they're going to have a baby, both couldn't be happier. However, not everything goes to plan.  
  
"" indicates normal speech Indicates animal speech.  
  
Chapter one: Problems  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri woke when the roster crowed and got out of bed, careful not to disturb her lover, Numair Salmalin, or the variety of animals that bunked with her. She headed down to the stable and groomed the ponies like she always did, but when she tried to call them, she found it very hard to concentrate on any thing but the throbbing headache that she had had for the past few days. She had managed to convince Numair that she was fine, but Onua Chamatong was harder to convince.  
  
"Your working yourself to hard," she said as she came and sat down beside Daine. "You're no good to anyone if you're exhausted by trying to do all your normal jobs and maintain a link with your spies in Galla."  
  
"Our soldiers need any information they can get to beat Maggur Rathhusak and his armies. You know they're hitting our boarders and camps every day just as I do. A little discomfort is nothing if the information I receive helps them bring him down" Daine stated vehemently  
  
"Daine, your pale, you look like you are sick and you keep having headaches. Have you seen a healer about this?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen one because I don't need one. I'm sure whatever ive got will calm down in a few days."  
  
"Well, I hope you get better soon"  
  
"Ok, thanks Onua." Said Daine to her retreating form.  
  
Daine sat there for a few minutes, staring at the doorway that led to the pastures that held the ponies at the Rider's Barracks before opening the gate and going to sit by an elm tree that grew in there. During summer it provided the ponies with shade and protection. She recognised Cloud, Mangle and Spots as well as many of the ponies that belonged to the riders that were still at the palace.  
  
Cloud she called silently  
  
Yes what is it, replied her grumpy mare, I found a patch of sweet grass and I want to get to it before the young ones do.  
  
Well.lately I've had a bad headaches and I've found it harder to concentrate on the voices of the people. Onua and Numair think that I should go to a healer. What do you think?  
  
Concerned at the desperation in Daine's voice, Cloud came over to her and lay down, placing her head in Daines thigh.  
  
I think that you should trust your herd mates. It cant hurt to go to the healer and if nothing is wrong, then the stork man will leave you alone.  
  
Deciding that she like Clouds advice she said, Thanks Cloud. I knew I could count on you.  
  
Yes, well now that that's settled, let's go to that nice patch of grass and talk there.  
  
*Impatient as ever* thought Daine before she got up and walked beside Cloud.  
  
As luck would have it, the patch of grass was not only a long way away from the palace, but being devoured by a young black mare that belonged to one of the riders. Cloud huffed  
  
Well, there goes my lunch.  
  
Oh be quiet Cloud! Stefan is serving hay in a few minutes and most of the ponies are out with their riders. You'll have it all to your self. Daine sighed.  
  
All the more reason to hurry back replied the irritated Cloud, breaking into a fast trot.  
  
Wait for me called Daine as she jogged after Cloud.  
  
Half way to the palace, Cloud noticed that Daine had stopped and was clutching her head, whimpering in distress. She only got more panicked when the young woman's eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Within seconds, the remaining ten ponies in the field formed a tight barier around her, drawn by her cries of pain. The black mare started nuzzling her to see if she would wake. When Daine didn't, she turned to face Cloud.  
  
You must go and find the stork man, he will help her.  
  
Cloud nodded and with one last look at her friend, galloped of to find Numair.  
  
So, did you like it? Im on holidays, so the next chapter might be up within the next few days.  
  
Plez review! If I get lots, it might just help me get the next chapter up faster. ^_^ 


	2. Discoveries

Thanx to everyone that reviewed my story!!! You all inspired me to write this so fast!! Well, here is the next chapter. It's longer than the last one so I hope you like it. I personally don't think that is very good but you can be the judge of that.  
  
Because italics did not work in the first chapter, ~ txt ~ will indicate animal speech  
  
Chapter two: Discoveries  
  
Cloud raced as fast as her long legs could carry her. Behind her, the black mare was yelling at her to hurry, so she lengthened her strides. When she saw the gate in view, she took a flying leap over the gate and landed safely on the other side.  
  
Cloud looked around. The courtyard to the rider's stable was empty. She suspected it was because all the riders were out having riding practice. Cloud stopped and looked around, her eyes rolling, desperate to find someone to help her. She began to think of where Stefan would be at that moment when a galloping horse broke her concentration. She turned abruptly, and saw the black mare sailing over the gate.  
  
~What are you doing?~ She cried. ~Daine has gotten worse. She shakes and feels like a rock left in the summer sun.~  
  
Cloud stamped her hooves. ~They are all out. Even Stefan is gone. What can we do?~  
  
The black mares reply was cut short by the sound of footsteps and laughter. Cloud watched as two young warriors rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks, watching as the two ponies conversed. Cloud recognised one of them as Kel but the other was new to her.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan watched wearily as the grey and black ponies approached Merric and herself. She did not know why, but her sparrows had called her here and she brought Merric with her just in case.  
  
Merric grabbed her tunic and tugged on it gently. She turned her head slightly and asked "What is wrong?"  
  
"Aren't they meant to be in the paddock? And why are they approaching us like that?"  
  
"Maybe they want something; food or a ride"  
  
Both of the young knights watched as the two ponies got to their knees and stayed there.  
  
"Maybe they want us to go with them" said Merric  
  
"Can't hurt" replied Keladry as both of them climbed on a pony, Keladry on the slightly taller Cloud and Merric on the smaller, sturdier black mare.  
  
~Come on~ breathed Cloud as both ponies lurched forward, startling their riders. Galloping madly, they cleared the fence and continued at the same frenzied pace with Kel and Merric hanging on for dear life.  
  
Within five minutes, the pair saw a small gathering of ponies. Cloud and the black mare slid to a holt tossing a startled Merric to the ground. Kel kept her place on Cloud but just barley.  
  
Three of the ponies moved out of the way and a chestnut known as Eloin came up to Cloud, who was covered with sweat and breathing heavily.  
  
~Are you OK Cloud?~  
  
~Yes, I am~ replied the mare grumpily. ~Has she gotten better?~  
  
~No. She has stayed the same. Thank the Mother you got here as fast as you did.~  
  
Eloin, assured that her friend was now OK, got up and nudged Merric as Kel got off Cloud. Kel slowly walked into the circle and gasped at the sight. Merric came behind her and voiced the first thing that had come to both their minds  
  
"SHIT"  
  
Kel stumbled forward followed closely by Merric and checked Daine for a pulse. "She's so hot"  
  
"Merric, jump on Jet and get Duke Baird. He'll know what to do. After you tell him where we are, get Master Salmalin.  
  
"But why Numai.."  
  
"DON'T ASK, JUST GO!!!"  
  
Merric stumbled, but hurried past her and got on the black mare he came down on. When he was on, Jet galloped off in the direction of the stables while Kel held the feverish Daine on her lap, trying in vain to wake her up.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Merric ran all the way to the royal infirmary, slightly panting. Jet had over heated when they reached the water trough, so he had to run the rest of the way. Each step he took he thought of Daine, left in the middle of the paddock, dying, and he wondered what was wrong with her. When he reached the double-doors that lead into the infirmary he through them open and yelled for help. Within thirty seconds, Duke Baird had opened the curtain that lead to another patient.  
  
"Merric, what is wrong?"  
  
"It's Daine your Grace. She collapsed in the field and has a high fever. She also is shaking really badly. Kel is with her, but she looks really bad. You've got to get there fast!"  
  
Duke Baird visibly paled but kept his cool. "Which field Merric? Whatever she has got, it sounds bad"  
  
"She is in the Rider's first paddock about ten minutes in. Hurry, she is really sick"  
  
"Merric, I need you to do something for me. I need you to run and get Numair. Tell him to meet me here and don't tell him how bad it is" and with that, he took off out of the infirmary at a run.  
  
Merric stared at Duke Baird's retreating figure. 'He had better get to her soon, or Master Salmalin will turn me into something.un-natural'.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duke Baird quickly saddled up his grey mare Precautious and rode out fast. 'We can't afford to lose Daine. She is one of the main players in this war. If we lose contact with Daine's spies, we would be crippled. They would have no idea what the enemy was planing, they would be.' He stopped thinking when he was waved down by Kel who still had Daine in her lap. When Precautious stopped he got off her and knelt down beside the young mage and lady knight.  
  
He began his diagnosis immediately. The tremors were slight but constant. Her fever was the thing that most concerned him at that point. It was too high for his liking. He used his magic to lower it a little, but it was still bad so he went further into her with his magic. What he found startled him.  
  
"Keladry, I need you to help me get Daine onto Precautious"  
  
"Your Grace, what is wrong with her? Is she all right?  
  
"Yes, but we need to get her to the infirmary"  
  
Kel looked into his eyes while his were focused on Daine. She searched but she only saw a slight trace of fear in the old mans eyes. Kel picked Daine up with ease and helped Duke Baird place her on Precautious. Duke Baird then mounted and set off at a steady pace. Kel watched them leave and was about to start walking back to the palace with Nari when Cloud walked in front of her. Nervously, fearing the reaction of the short-tempered pony, she climbed aboard and set off after Duke Baird.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Merric was nervously standing outside the magic wing in the north tower. Not only did he not want to disturb the page's lessons, he did not want to be the one to tell Daine's lover that she was deadly sick. 'I pity Duke Baird. He has to explain it all to the mage'  
  
Gathering his courage, Merric knocked and entered the room.  
  
"Master Numair"  
  
"Yes Merric. What is it?"  
  
"It's Daine. She is sick. Really sick"  
  
"What!!" All the pages could see that the mage was upset. "All of you can have the time until the next bell off. I must go see Duke Baird. Come Merric"  
  
All the pages exited loudly and went about their business. After they had left, Numair started down the corridor with Merric following.  
  
"Tell me Merric, how bad is it?"  
  
"Pretty bad. She was shaking and she is really hot. Keladry stayed with her while I got Duke Baird. She should be in the infirmary by know"  
  
"Then we should get there faster" Numair lengthened his stride at those words almost jogging off to the infirmary. Merric was behind him, following at a run.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the Numair got to the infirmary, Kel was on her way out. Numair caught her arm and she stopped and looked at him. He could see that she was tired and suffering from heat stroke. "Thankyou". She nodded, a small smile set on her face, and continued out of the door to find a breathless Merric. After he had recovered, both knights went down to the mess hall to get a snack.  
  
Numair walked through to the cubical where Duke Baird had just exited. He nervously came over to the older man and asked"How is she?"  
  
"Well, I won't lie to you Numair. Her temperature was dangerously high so I have healed her as best as I could but."  
  
"As best as you could. Couldn't you heal her fully?"  
  
"No, but I decreased her temperature considerably. With a cold cloth she should be fine within a few days, but that is not the reason I got you here"  
  
Well, what is the reason?"  
  
"Her condition is slightly complicated."  
  
"Why, is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if you knew this Numair, But Daine is pregnant"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, how did you like it? If you noticed any spelling or grammatical errors, you want to tell me how bad this is, or even if you want to tell me you like it, just press that blue button down there. Thanx!!  
  
Tricksters Girl 


	3. Blame it on the Hormones

Wow!!! Its been forever since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry. My note book that held this chapter was lost in the deep, dark depths of my brothers room.  
  
Disclaimer: Wild Magic and related books are not owned by me (No matter how much I dream!!)  
  
A HUGE thankyou to AmethystKnight for not only decrypting my mess, but for getting this chapter to me two days early. Also thanks are in order for everyone who reads this story and has reviewed.  
  
Oh, and sorry if the format is weird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I believe that she has been with child for over two weeks. Congratulations Numair, you're going to be a father."  
  
Silence passed between the mages as Numair went through various color changes. When he had calmed down enough for the blood to keep flowing through his body, he asked, "Has she been told?"  
  
"No," replied Baird. "I thought I would leave it for you to do."  
  
"Thank you." Duke Baird gave Numair a comforting glance before going to check on another patient. Numair continued to stare into space until he felt the wave of excitement and dread pass over him. He was scared- no, petrified about Daine's reaction. Quickly shacking off the feeling of impending doom, he walked silently over and sat beside the bed that Daine occupied. Gently, he picked up her hand and brushed it lightly with his lips. When the girl's hand cupped his cheek and he felt how normal her temperature was, Numair slowly looked up until his eyes landed on her blue- gray ones. "Magelet, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better now. I don't feel so hot, and the headache that I had this morning is gone."  
  
Numair's delicate features creased and he looked at her with a stern face. "You had a headache this morning? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Daine rolled her eyes and sighed. "For this reason. I knew you wouldn't let me go anywhere if there was something wrong with me. Besides, as I said, I'm feeling fine now." With that, Daine hauled herself up to a sitting position. Before she had one toe off of the bed, Numair gently pushed her back and pulled the sheet over her. He laughed when she gave him an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Magelet, his grace has said that you are not to set foot out of this bed, and that I am here to enforce it. He also said that if he finds out that you have even been for a quick walk around, he will... hurt me."  
  
Daine laughed. "Well, we don't want that to happen now, do we?"  
  
"No, Magelet, I'm serious. Please don't get up just yet."  
  
"But why not? I told the both you and the Duke, I'm fine."  
  
Numair quickly diverted his eyes away from the woman in front of him. "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, my dear."  
  
"Why?" Daine asked, fear just hinting in her voice.  
  
"Because my dear, you are pregnant".  
  
For the second time that day, Numair's heart stopped as he watched the emotions play across his love's face. Without warning, she flung herself at him, squealing with delight. Shocked at first by her tight embrace, Numair grabbed her with equal force, and both of them stayed in the same position, hugging for some time.  
  
The pair reluctantly pulled apart, and Daine wiped away the tears of joy that were slowly streaming down her cheeks. Seeing them, Numair wiped them away and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, Numair, can I go tell Onua?"  
  
"I guess so, but don't do anything particularly strenuous out there, Magelet, OK?"  
  
"OK," she said and bounded out of the infirmary, giggling as she heard his strangled yell of "That's not careful!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Onua Chamtong stood back from the stall that she had just managed to get a reluctant and panicking Cloud into. She sat herself down on the ground and breathed in deeply. It had taken all of her strength to get the pony into the enclosed space and she was now in need of a good, long shower. She was startled out of her dreams when Daine came charging into the stables.  
  
Standing up quickly, she grabbed the charging girl before she ran by her and asked in a low voice, "Where is the fire?"  
  
Daine stopped struggling and looked at her friend sheepishly. "Sorry. I was trying to find you when I heard from one of the hostlers that Cloud was being put in the isolation stall, and then I heard Cloud and some of the other ponies yelling out for me, so I rushed here and . . . mph." Daine stopped rambling long enough to realize that Onua was covering her mouth. Blushing profusely, Daine stopped talking and Onua let go of her.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just . . . had something important to say to you."  
  
"Well, that's obvious. Is it bad and does it have any thing to do with Cloud's state or your dizzy spell this afternoon?"  
  
"Well actually it. Hang on. How did you know about that?"  
  
Onua smiled mysteriously and winked. "I have my sources."  
  
Of course she does, Daine thought. It was Keladry. She and Jet got two of the knights, and she was the one who took me to the healers.  
  
"So, what was emergency that drew you away from the infirmary?"  
  
Daine broke out of her concentration and said, "Well, you know how Numair and I are good friends?"  
  
"Yes." Onua's eyebrows rose a little.  
  
"And you know that we have been together for the last few moons?"  
  
"Yes." Onua was now officially confused.  
  
"Well, the reason I have been having headaches and dizzy spells lately is because, well, I'm pregnant!"  
  
Onua laughed and wrapped her arms around Daine's neck. "Congratulations! May Mithros shine upon you and your child. Who else knows?"  
  
"You, Numair, and Duke Baird know."  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone else?"  
  
Daine shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Maybe the animals, but no humans."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because of the situation in Scanra. I am invaluable to them, and if the king found out that I was pregnant, he might not let me help with the war effort." Daine answered, shamed that tears were once again falling down her face. As she sucked in a breath, Onua laced her arms around her in a hug as the young woman bawled her eyes out.  
  
"Well, here is one good thing that can come out of this," whispered Onua just loud enough for the girl to hear.  
  
"What is that?" Daine asked, suddenly feeling frustrated that a friend would think her breaking down was a good thing.  
  
"You can blame anything on mood swings," Onua joked, bringing a smile to the shapeshifter's face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
K!! Now all you need to do is to click on the little blue button way down there. To all who are interested, the next chapter is being written. If my teachers continue with this lack of home work (and don't count on that), it might be up in the next few weeks! Tricksters Girl ^_^ 


	4. Attack

Hello everyone (well, to those who actually still read this). Sorry about the huge delay, I have had the worst time trying to get someone to check this and here I am, putting this chapter up even though it STILL isn't edited!

Hotmail, at the moment, won't let me send mail out, and if it DOES send, the person doesn't receive the chapter. sigh ( I hate technology

Any way, down to the story.

This chapter is for Jaimi (aka Kryptic Insanity) for being there every Friday night when I'm on a high because it's the weekend, and for kindly telling me that she would take away the Fruits Basket manga she brought me if I suggested we sing 'Get Happy', 'Feelin' good' or 'We Need a Little Christmas'. Thanx Riff.

Also, this chapter is for Dancing Amethyst. I'm sorry, I tried to get this to you, and then I found out about the problems the hotmail has been giving to me. If it's possible, could you check this and send me the corrections. Thanx!

Ok, here it is.

Chapter 4: Attack

Cloud watched in interest as her young master started crying then stoped just as soon. She huffed. She would never understand these human emotions.

Hey, Daine called the old mare irritably, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to tell me what is going on?

Daine looked over Ouna's shoulder at the mare and slowly walked over to her. Sorry girl. I didn't mean to scare you

Scare me! Pfh, you just added a few seasons onto my life, that's all

Well, I'm sorry anyway but I have great news. I am with child Daine waited for her reaction. After the mare had been silent for a few minutes, Daine called out to her again, afraid that she was angry.

You're with foal Cloud said, more of a statement than a question. Daine nodded in the affirmative.

Congratulations! How did the stalk man take it asked the pony, mischief glinting in her eyes.

Well…he was a _little_ shocked, then he was so happy

Good, a foal should keep him on his toes said the mare testily and she watched as Daine stifled a giggle.

Ouna, tired of being left out of the conversation quietly came up to Daine and tapped her on the shoulder. "Maybe it is best if we go inside now. The bell just tolled for supper"

Saying goodbye to the mare, the two women walked slowly towards the riders' mess hall discussing the day's events.

When they arrived at the hall, Daine was looking forward to seeing Numair, but he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, she sat down next to Ouna and joined in the discussion over the trainees and of the war with Scanra.

After she had eaten, Daine employed the help of some mice to find Numair. They came back half an hour later stating that they could not find him anywhere. Getting worried, she called out for a night bird to aid her. Her reply came in the form of a small owl named Maelgwn.

Greetings night sister. What is it that you ask of me

I need a favour wing brother. I need you to search for a human for me. He is almost as tall a tree with dark hair, have you seen him?

His answer came immediately. Do you mean the mage that is currently upon Ballor's needle? she saw in her mind the lanky form of her fiancé staring out over Corus, facing North-west, near pirates swoop. Thanking Maelgwn, Daine started towards the tower.

Numair was talking to Alana when Daine walked up the stairs to the needle.

"Hello Magelet. What are you doing here?"

Daine smiled. "Reminding SOMEONE that they need to eat! Who were you talking to?"

"Alana. Apparently she and Alianne had another disagreement and ally went storming off."

Daine frowned. Those two fought anywhere, over anything. "What was it about this time?"

"Well, Ally took Peonny out for a ride with out telling Alana."

"Yeah, and what is wrong with that?"

"She turned up five days later. Peonny had torn a fetlock and Ally, for lack of a better word, was completely smashed."

"She was drunk!"

"Yes. After she sobered up, Alanna kept yelling at her about responsibility and settling down and Ally walked out.

Daine sighed. "Where is she now?"

"That is the problem Magelet. We both can't find her. The last time someone saw her she was heading down the main road to Corus. We've tried scrying for her, but nothing works. I was going to head out tomorrow on Spots to find him."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

Numair's reply was swift. "NO."

"Why not", Daine pleaded, "I'm not made of glass and I can help you more than anyone can."

Numair sighed and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping the hard features that had occupied his face. "Daine, please. You might get hurt."

"Oh pish posh Numair. I'm going and that is final. If you don't let me go, then you're going to have to walk there."

Numair tried to digest the threat before letting the frustration that was building with in him release within his words. "I would prefer you to stay here where it is safer, Magelet."

Just as stubborn, Daine refused to give in. "NO Numair, I'm coming and that is final!" Seeing that he was not going to give in so easily, she resorted to playing on his emotions. "Come on, she is my god daughter too."

With her final comment, Numair deflated and wrapped his wife up in a hug, gently resting his lips in her head. "Just promise me that you will be careful, OK?" he whispered into her hair.

Daine smiled as she returned the hug. "I will."

The couple set off in the morning, Numair on Spots and Daine on a very grumpy Cloud who was complaining loudly about the time that the pair had gotten her up.

They had travelled for four hours and, by noon, found themselves in a little bit of trouble.

"Just admit it, Numair, were lost."

"We are not lost", he replied feverently, "I just can't find my way onto the main road."

"Well, we have been searching for this 'road' for some time now. I TOLD you that you should have asked for directions."

"It's a male pride thing! Besides, those travellers looked…scary!"

"Oh looky here", remarked Daine sarcastically, "Mr big, bad black-robe is afraid of three travellers and a five year old!"

Numair grinned sheepishly. "But she had sticky fingers!" he wined.

Daine rolled her eyes at her husband's foolishness and returned to searching for the elusive road.

Cloud, she called after a few minutes.

What is it?

Something is coming this way, FAST!

Cloud Stopped and turned towards the disturbance, also hearing something. Numair looked at the mare and her rider, wondering if both had lost their minds. Looking into the bushes, he neither heard nor saw any disturbance until the figure tore out into the clearing that they were in.

"Uncle Nummy, Aunty Daine! What are you doing here?"

Daine dismounted, chuckling. "Rescuing you apparently."

"But how did you know that I was here. Or even travelling to Corus for that matter?"

"Your mother was worried about you. She asked for us to find you while she went to war."

Alianne rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. She wasn't worried about me."

Daine sighed and went over to her god daughter and wrapped her up in a hug. "Don't talk like that about your Ma. She loves you, more than you know."

"Ok", Alianne replied, but Daine and Numair heard the uncertainty in her voice. The pair stayed in a hug until Ally gasped and broke the hug. "Aunty Daine, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah. I only found out a few days ago."

The smile on her God daughter grew and she once again hugged her Aunt. "That's great! When are you due?"

"Some time around midwinter. I don't knot know wether it will be a boy or girl. Do you know?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to spoil your surprise."

Looking at the grateful smile and numerous thankyous that were coming fro her uncle, ally knew she had done the right thing.

The group had been walking towards Corus for a few hours, resting the horses, when Daine stopped them. Silently, she call two hawks named Aragon and Arwen to her and asked them to search the area.

"Magelet, what is the matter?" Numair asked.

Daine's eyes remained shut, concentrating on the foggy reply that she was getting from Aragon but when she heard her husband repeat it franticly, reaching out with his magic to check on her, she broke away from the hawk and confronted her husband.

"There are bandits coming, 27 or 28 by Aragon's count. They are coming this way."

Both Ally and Numair were getting their weapons ready when Arwen's soft voice rang through Daine's head.

Daine, there are three men with fire in them, just like your man

Mages? Dine questioned.

Fire men she returned. Not as bright as this one, but still a little

Ok, Thanks for your help. Now go with your mate

"Numair, there are three mages."

Numair smiled grimly at the thought of a challenge. "Then they are mine."

Ally turned to Daine with a crooked grin identical to George's plastered on her face. "So dear aunt. Are we going to go halves or first come first serve?"

"First come."

"I was hoping you were going to say that. Just be careful and don't get the babe hurt. I would never live it down."

As the bandits came into sight, Daine took out three arrows and loosed. Three targets went down before Numair began engaging the mages and anyone else stupid enough to try and get close to him.

Ally, even though she would never admit it, was having the time of her life, cutting down enemy after enemy. She was counting softly to herself, trying to keep a close eye on both of her god parents. When she cut down the last of her opponents, she turned to see her uncle do the same.

Numair looked up to see his niece staring at him with a grin on her face. Raising his hand, he gave her a thumbs up, noticing the diagonal cut along her cheek that would have to be fixed as soon as they got back to Corus. When he looked around for his wife, however, the pit dropped out of his stomach.

"Ally, where is Daine?"

Sensing her uncle's fear, she turned to search for her aunt, reaching out with her power to find the unique signature of her aunt at the base of a tree.

"Aunty Daine!"

Numair saw the pale body of his wife, slumped against a tree before the cry of his niece. They ran towards ran towards their fallen friend, Numair gathering Daine up in his arms, checking for and injuries. When he found none, he turned to Ally with desperate eyes.

"Ally, what is wrong with her? I can't see….I mean…there's…"

Ally had never seen her uncle look so upset and gently placed her arm on Daine's, reaching out with her magic to probe her Aunt. What she found shocked her to the core.

"Uncle Numair, we have to get her back to Corus. Something's wrong with the baby!"


End file.
